


Of Coffees and Pickup lines

by Flamie



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Aron being cheesy with pickup lines, M/M, Pickup Lines, smitten by first sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamie/pseuds/Flamie
Summary: Or the five times Aron tries to woo the sour-faced Angel barista with lame pick up lines and the one time Minki threw a pickup line back at him
Relationships: Aaron Kwak | Aron/Choi Minki | Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	Of Coffees and Pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wintercrystale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/gifts).



> For Nu'fics Spring Blessing prompt fest, prompt no 47.

The first time he saw the ANGEL, he was soaking wet from the run from across the town, after a teeth grinding meeting with his editors on his latest manuscript and he needed a pick me up before he starts editing the article again… for the fifth time that week.

Surreptitiously trying to wring the water out of his jacket, he moved toward the counter, only to look up when he heard a cough in front of him.

Looking at him with bored eyes, the blond barista nodded at the menu in front of him.

“Uh, just a Venti Flat white with smoked sea salt topping please.” Aron winced when he noticed the won bills he was pulling out of his coat were slightly wet and crumpled. “Aaron.”

The barista nodded and turned to make the drink after passing him the changes. Feeling guilty, he slipped the changes into the tipping jar and moved toward the pickup counter, finally taking in the cafe.

The tables and chairs are made of dark wood, but decorated with colourful quilted pillows, a bookshelf filled with haphazardly stacked books took over an entire wall, looking homely against the light blue and cream walls and silver constellation lights hanging from the ceiling. Charmed by the cosy atmosphere, he took note of the cafe’s name (Daybreak) and promised himself to visit again to enjoy the cafe’s ambience.

“Venti Flat White for Aron.”

He turned back to pick his drink, taking in at the stenciled ‘Aron’ on the coffee cup. “It’s Aaron actually.”

The barista suddenly smiled, lighting his bored, pretty face into something ethereal, his eyes sparkling with mischievous delight. “And your point is? Your coffee Aron-ssi.”

Oh.

_Oh._

This is what falls in love feels like?

* * *

Minki tilted his head suspiciously, as the customer came again for the third time this week. The customer would usually order his drink and sat at the table by the corner with his laptop, surreptitiously looking at him from time to time.

Then _**that**_ started. Frankly he’ll just take the sly staring than this whatever mind-twisting game he was playing.

Sauntering to the counter, the annoying customer (his name is Aron but who cares) smiled brightly as he glanced at the menu before looking at Minki straight in the eye.

“So is it hot in here, or is it just you?” Aaron grinned, leaning against the counter.

“Actually, it’s you. Because you just crashed and burned.” Minki’s smile looking tad vicious. “What would you like to drink today, customer-nim?”

* * *

“You're my Achilles' heel."  
  
"Good to know I'm gonna be the one to have you killed." Minki gritted out through his frozen smile as he passed the Salted Caramel Mocha Frappucino to him. “Next!”

Aron slunk off, noting to use a more powerful line next time.

* * *

“Minki!” Jeonghan hissed, catching his attention from the coffee beans he were stocking. The blond turned and his mouth twisted into an awkward smile when he saw who just entered the cafe.

Aron smiled at Minki (he found out from a helpful waiter, what a wonderful name it was) and dropped his line. “ Here I am! What were your other two wishes?”

”That he be charming and handsome. I guess not all wishes come true. Your order sir?”

* * *

“Do you have a map? I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

”Sorry, no map. So why don’t you just get lost?”

* * *

“I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away.”

”I don’t. But I know karate and I could rip your lungs out.” Minki passed the drinks to Aron after dropping the line, leaving Joel (who said came for moral support but really he just wanted blackmail materials) laughing over his slumping friend.

* * *

Angling his body to face the door, Minki wiped the glass he was holding, wondering when Aron would swing by for his coffee fix. The customer was missing for a while (he asked around subtly but the others told him the customer haven’t visited the cafe for the past month).

Lifting his head up every time he heard the little bell over the door ringing, Minki turned back to the glass, couldn’t help feeling disappointed at every strangers entering the cafe. Despite of the initial annoyance over the flirtatious looks and the pick up lines, Minki couldn’t help but smile after turning down his lame lines,feeling his dark mood lifting up to the point his reclusive housemate commented on it on his rare moments coming out from his gaming cave.

“Minki hyung.” Chan whispered as he walked past the usually sour-faced barista with used cups and utensils, nodding at the customer just entered the cafe. Minki came forward to the counter, preparing his mind for the latest lame pickup line from the customer.

Aron, glanced up momentarily from the tablet he was holding, curtly said, “Coffee. Black.” Before looking back the at the tablet, trying to read through the information packet his editor just send, trying to prepare a write up. ( _really he wasn't paying much attention till later when he realised he had dropped by his favourite cafe and not some random shop when he was going to throw out the paper cup_ )

Minki felt his eyes twitching. Did he just ignore him? After all that build up?!

( _Ok, somewhere he realized he was being unreasonable but his pride! Well, this is a game he refused to lose! This called for drastic measures!!_ )

* * *

Aron wanted to die. After spending the month doing extensive research and in-depth interview, constant editing and sleepless nights, his article went through and will be published on the next edition of the magazine. Best of all, he have the entire week off so he can spend the time coaxing that stone faced barista into maybe smiling at his pickup lines.

Stopping at a random side-mirror to check his appearance, Aron skipped into the cafe, and breaking a huge grin when he saw his favorite barista working behind the counter. Waiting behind the indecisive customer in front of him, he took in the new hair dye (the lavender hair makes him look like a game character from Final Fantasy), and the glint in his eyes, when he noticed Aron standing behind the customer.

Aron bounded up to the counter, grinning but before he could deliver his line (and what a line it was!) Minki smiled sweetly at him.

“If you were ground coffee, you'd be Espresso cause you're so fine today.” gaping, Aron could only nod when Minki asked if he was getting his usual order, and stare as he turned to prepare his drink.

Umm, what just happened? He can feel his eyes twitching as Minki came to the pick up counter with his drink. “Enjoy your drink Aron-ssi.” he said with a wink before leaving.

Oh.

_Oh!_

Aron smiled madly. He’s not sure what’s going on but the game’s changing and he going to have much fun playing this one! (and while at it, he better angle the phone number from that barista)


End file.
